


Colored

by soonieluvbot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonieluvbot/pseuds/soonieluvbot
Summary: In which the only way to see other colors was to be with someone who you are destined to be with.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Colored

Jeon Wonwoo. Everyone's heads are turned once they hear this. Why? He's the most popular student in school, not only because he was good looking but he's also the typical straight-A student who usually represents your school during inter-school quiz bees. Everyone falls in love with him easily. He's just everyone's number one crush.

Today was Valentine's day and Wonwoo found himself seated in the school's bleachers beside the field. He sighed, he hated staying inside the school during afternoon because girls would be swooning over him, he wanted to be alone for once. So he sat outside, staring at the wide field even if the scenery was in a monochromatic shade.

Yes. Everything was in a monochrome shade because despite of being the popular boy, he still haven't found his soulmate that could help him see colors. Though he didn't mind, he wasn't as eager as everyone to see colors, anyway. Wonwoo thought that seeing them aren't exciting as what they describe. He remembers those dinner nights he had with his family wherein his dad never stopped talking about how beautiful the world is with colors especially when he met his mom. 

But that didn't change his mind.

Life was boring anyway, with or without other colors rather than the usual black and white.

Wonwoo sighs, he takes a look at his phone to check what time it was. It was already past five, and he even noticed a few texts from his friends. They all decided going out with their girlfriends, Wonwoo didn't want to fit himself in that kind of circle. Not that he hates couples but he found it unnecessary to try and hang out with couple since they all end up being sucked in their own worlds. So that made him sit there at a February 14 afternoon.

Wonwoo sighs, he stood up and dusted the invisible dust from his lap, took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He went down the steps cautiously, making sure he won't trip again. 

Finally safe on the ground, he started walking toward the entrance of his school in order to pass by his locker to grab a couple of books he left in there because of hurrying to get out of the corridors that would fill up in a matter of seconds.

Once he's inside, he double checks if the corridors were already clear. When it was, he walked inside and went to his locker. Shoes clacking the floor, he whistled a familiar tune while hands were in his pockets. There were only a very few students now, since most of them probably went home already or went with their plans with their friends. When he finally reaches his locker, he puts in the code and the lock pops open and he grabs the books needed.

Once he had it in his arms, he shuts his locker and left.

Continuing the familiar tune he was whistling, Wonwoo walks towards the exit to leave and finally get home.

But in the middle of walking, he checked if the books in his hands were the right ones. He noticed he forgot his history book so he sighs. He turned his heel to go back but before he does, he bumps into someone quite strong.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl says immediately as the both of them crouches down to pick up the materials that dropped on the floor.

"No, its my fault!" Wonwoo responds. "I'm sorry, I turned quickly. I thought there was no one behind me."

Wonwoo started off with her stuff first, gathering the scattered paper when they collided. "I should have looked at my way."

"I wasn't either so I guess let's settle at sharing the blame." The girl laughs lightly.

"I guess that's fair." Wonwoo snickers. When they're finally done gathering their stuff, they stood up, eyes on the materials they still have. 

"Here." The girl says first which made Wonwoo look up.

But instead of taking his stuff, he stares at her. He also noticed that she was staring at him at disbelief. As if they both saw ghosts, their hands went cold.

"I-I," The girl stuttered, Wonwoo still frozen at his place. "I need to go."

"Sorry." Wonwoo apologizes immediately, handing the girl's stuff.

They locked eyes again, the girl was still taken aback. Even she didn't know what to do since its her first time encountering this moment. 

"Thanks," she says. "I have to go."

"Okay, and sorry again." Wonwoo says and then watches the girl leave, his books still in his hands.

When the girl finally exited from the door, Wonwoo's world went back to being monochromatic.

He saw colors when he was with her. 

He finally saw his soulmate.


End file.
